


Multiverse Toru Oikawa

by madgin576



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgin576/pseuds/madgin576
Summary: Okay so here’s the deal. This is a Character Multiverse. Three different relationship types will be represented. Oikawa X OC, Iwaoi, and iwaoi X OC. I like the freedom of an OC. If you are looking for x reader or something without OC’s this isn’t the place for you.I am taking new multiverse character requests. But in this work it will only include these three options. I have a lot of this and other characters pre written. You’ll seen some characters you will not have met yet because some of this overlaps. Please keep in mind this is a multiverse. Characters are being reused.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	1. Destroyed

Destroyed

“You’re an idiot! Why are you following me!?” I hissed. 

“I’m honestly curious as to how psychotic you actually are!” He yelled back. 

“Oh my god. I’m not at all. Although you may drive to be!” 

“How does this abrasive act do getting you dates huh? I’ll admit you are a beautiful girl. But this terrible personality has to put a damper on things.” The look in his chocolate eyes made me my blood boil. 

“This isn’t an act, Oikawa. This is fucking me. I’m a bitch. I’m selfish. I don’t like when I don’t get my way. I don’t like to be told what to do. And I sure as fuck don’t like pretty boys following me around. I’m not looking to date anyone. If I was I’d fucking have someone. And it would not be a selfish egotistical piece of shit like you. That’s way too much ego in one relationship. Now Get the fuck out of my face.” I put my hand over his face and shoved him. I heard his glasses crack. 

“What the fuck, Kaori!?” He screamed. 

“Fuck. Do you actually need those to see?” I groaned. 

“Yes!!” 

“Alright, alright. How blind are you?” 

“Can’t see your face. It’s just a blob.” 

“Jesus Christ!” 

“I have my contacts in my pocket. Can you at least help me find a bathroom?” I sighed and reached out for his hand. His fingers laced with mine. They felt cold even through my gloves. 

“No gloves?” 

“I forgot them.” He shrugged. I dug in my hand into my pocket and pulled out my extra pair of gloves. 

“Hold your hands out. I have an extra pair.” He jerked his hands back. 

“Are they girly!?” 

“They are just plain black but they are fuzzy. I can feel how cold your hands are, Oikawa. Hold them up.” He sighed this time and held out his hands. Once I got them on I held his hands between my hands and rubbed. He shuddered and moaned. “If they were that cold why didn’t you say anything?” I cocked an eyebrow before I remembered he couldn’t see me. 

“We were just screaming at each other on the streets of Tokyo.” He pointed out. I lifted his hands, cupped mine around them and blew a big warm breath over his hands. “Oh god. Thank you.” 

“I’m not a demon. Cold hands suck. That’s why I keep two pairs of gloves.” I took a moment to really look at him while he couldn’t really see me. His nose was red from the cold and there was a mark on his forehead where I’d smash his glasses against his face. He was squinting because he couldn’t see but his eyes were beautiful even though they weren’t kind. I reached up on my tip toes and touched the mark on his forehead and he jerked back. “Sorry.” I whispered but continued to touch his forehead. I rubbed my thumb over the mark I’d made. “Sorry for this.” I said softly. 

“Kaori?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What are you doing?” He asked and I shrugged without moving my hand from his face. His gloved hand suddenly wrapped gently around my neck and before I could figure out what was happening his lips crashed into mine hard. I gasped and electric sparked against my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I bit down on his lower lip and he moaned low in his chest. I broke away when I couldn’t breathe anymore. Our chests heaved in sync. 

“Where’s your hotel?” I asked against his mouth. 

“The Fremont.” 

“Convenient. Let’s go.” I said, starting to drag him with me. 

“Convenient?” He yelped and almost tripped. I steadied him and pulled him close. 

“I’m at Fremont. Do you have extra glasses?” 

“Yes. But I’m not sure what you’re planning. I don’t want to break my back up.” 

“So straight to my room then. You can put your contacts in there.” I said nodding even though he couldn’t really see me. 

“What are we doing in your room?” He asked. 

“Fucking.”

“Oh really?” 

“Shut up, moron. Don’t ruin it.” I snapped. 

“Fine. Fine.” He said but he was smirking. 

He was in my hotel bathroom about twenty minutes later putting in his contacts. I spray myself with body spray after pulling off my t-shirt and pants. My bra was fine but my panties were my comfy panties. I went to my overnight bag and grabbed a pair of lacy black thongs and quickly changed my underwear. I also pulled out the condoms I always kept in my purse. I was putting the box on the nightstand when he walked out of the bathroom. I heard his breath hitch and I turned around to look at him. 

“Did you think I was kidding?” I asked him as I put his hands on my hips. 

“Shut up.” He said, crossing the room and tossing me onto the bed. He tossed off his jacket and looked down at me as he unbuttoned his shirt. I watched him as he watched me. His eyes seemed to drink me. They lingered in my hips so I hooked my fingers into my panties as he watched. He swallowed and started to undress faster. I smirked but he was so focused on my underwear he didn’t notice. 

“Hurry up, Oikawa.” 

“Toru.” He told me. 

“Hurry up, Toru.” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Roll over.” His voice was much more demanding. When I didn’t move he grabbed my ankles and flipped me. I yelped and he lifted me up into my knees. Adjusting me into the position he wanted me in. “Don’t move.” He said in a lower voice than I’d heard him use. I heard a wrapper crinkled a moment later. My legs began to shake and he’d barely touched me. What the hell was this? I jumped when his fingers suddenly played with the edges of my thong. He yanked it to the side and his fingers slid into me. I gasped at the sudden entrance. “Oh, you’re already wet enough.” He chuckled and spread the two fingers inside me. I moaned and pushed back into his hand. His fingers pulled free only to be replaced by his cock pushing into me. My hands clenched in the sheets and I shuddered. It felt so good. 

“Oh my god.” I whispered as I rubbed my ass against him like a cat in heat. Blunt fingernails dug into my hips. Toru pulled back suddenly and slammed back into me. I buried my face in the bed to quiet my screaming.

“Oh you feel good.” He moaned and moved faster. My body coiled tight suddenly and I came screaming into the bed. “That was quick, sweet cheeks.” I could hear the smirk in his voice and his hand slammed down on my right ass cheek. 

“Shut up. God! Harder.” I gasped. His next stroke was so hard my eyes rolled back in my head. I came again before I felt him stiffen as he came. 

He collapsed onto the bed next to me. I let my knees slide back and laid on my stomach panting. I stared at the wall at the end of the bed wondering what exactly I’d just allowed to happen. I flinched just slightly when Toru’s hand started to run up and down my spine. I slowly turned my head to look at him. His eyes were closed and his other hand rested on his abdomen. He seemed to realize I was looking at him now. He turned his head, a small smile playing on his lips. One eye cracked open. 

“Give me a minute. We’ll go again.”

“Fine. I wanna be on top this time.”

“Deal. Come here.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I said, sweet cheeks.” I moved to lay against his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and sighed.


	2. Destroyed 2

Destroyed-continued

I woke up the next morning sore. My entire body ached but it was nice. I was warm and cozy with arms wrapped tight around me. I stretched so hard my legs shook and Toru stirred. He buried his face in neck and inhaled.

“Morning.” He mumbled. 

“What are you still doing here?” We both stiffened the moment I said it. That wasn’t how I mean it to come out. 

“I guess, I don’t know. Maybe just hoping for more ass.” He said in a flat voice. I flinched and untangled myself from him. 

“Get out, Oikawa.” I stood up, grabbed my robe and shrugged into it. 

“No, I think I’ll stay.” He chuckled and patted his lap. 

“Get the hell out. Put your damn clothes on and just go.” I slammed the door to the bathroom. 

I hadn’t meant to say it like that. I was more shocked that he’d actually stayed with me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My lips felt bruised and I noticed a few small marks. I opened my robe and took stock. Hickies all over my breast but also placed strategically so that if I wore a lower cut shirt they wouldn’t show. Fingerprint bruises on my hips and ass cheeks. I ran my hands over them and caught myself smiling. What the hell was wrong with me? 

“Can I at least pee?” He knocked on the door. 

I swung open the door as I closed the robe. He was dressed now. I slid passed him and went to sit on the edge of the bed. I crossed my legs and picked up my phone. I sent a good luck text message to my brother. When Oikawa came out of the bathroom his face looked different. He grabbed his phone and started to leave. He stopped and looked back at me to smirk.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna play some more?” I stood and shoved at him.

“Out!” I pushed him out the door. 

“Oh come on, let me stay a little longer, sweet cheeks.” 

“Get out of here, you moron!” I yelled back. Throwing his coat at him. A gasp sounded to our right. I poked my head and looked right at Kimiko. Shit. 

two hours later. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m late for Omi’s game. I need to go.” I said lacing up my gym shoes. 

“Oh, okay.” He said. 

“Toru, this morning. I didn’t mean it like it came out alright? I was more shocked that you’d stayed. I’m sorry. I sounded like a bitch.” I shrugged into my jacket and walked over to him. He was stretched out on my bed with the sheet thrown over his lower half. I bent down, took his chin in my hands then kissed him, hard and fast. “See you later.” He said nothing as I left. 

“Kaori! Over here!” Hoshi yelled. I climbed the bleachers and slid into the row above her where Kenma and Hoshi sat. 

“Kaori, you smell weird.” Hoshi told me. 

“What!?” I blinked at my best friend. 

“Like you...but not you.” She shrugged and looked back down at her Nintendo switch. 

“Your nose is weird, puddin.” Kenma said. Hoshi shrugged. 

“Watch the game you guys!” Kuroo yelled at us.

We all turned our attention to Omi’s game. I felt bad I’d missed the first set but they were doing so well. Better than Omi normally did. Maybe it was because my bother had finally made a move on Atsumu. I set my elbow on my crossed knees and watched. Hinata was also doing well even if Atsumu did have to keep him focused most of the time.

While I watched flashes of last night and this morning plagued my mind. 

“Just like that. Bounce on it, sweet cheeks.” 

The voice in my head made me shiver.

“Look at me, Kaori. Watch me eat you up.” 

My thighs clenched. I lightly slapped my face to snap myself out of it. Just time to hear the voice in real life. 

“Iwa-Chan!” Toru sang as he jogged up the bleachers stairs. He didn’t look at me. Just Iwaizumi. 

“Loserkawa.” Iwa said. 

I didn’t say anything just went back to watching the game. If he looked back I wouldn’t have known. I didn’t want to know. I didn’t want to suddenly start liking that idiot. Why had I kissed him? I scratched a nonexistent itch on my scalp. Hoshi elbowed me out of my thoughts. 

“Huh?” I yelped, shocked someone touched me. 

“Is that Osamu?” She asked pointing to a tall man that was standing at the entrance of the gym. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” I grinned. I jumped up and leaned over the railing over his head. “Samu!!” I yelled and he jumped, looking around. “Up here!” I laughed. He looked right up at me. He smiled softly. 

“Hey, sis. Come on down here.” I swung over the railing and let myself drop. He caught me easily then set me on my feet. He hugged me close. He still smelled like Armani code and just a faint hint of weed. “It’s been awhile.” He said in my ear. 

“Yeah, it has.” I said squeezing him back. He laughed and lifted me off the floor. He set me down and let go of everything but my hand. 

“You’re Omi’s sister. That why your here? I almost forgot.” He asked, leading me towards the bleachers on the other side. I nodded. 

“You smoke to much weed with Suna. But yeah That and Hoshi’s boyfriend’s best friend is rather insistent.” I laughed. 

“Shi’s here?” 

“Up there.” I turned and pointed. Hoshi waved at us. Samu waved back and changed directions. He dragged me up the stairs and slid in next to Hoshi. 

“Hey, Shi.” He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him but didn’t stop her game. 

“Hey, Sam. This is my boyfriend, Kenma.” 

“Hello.” Kenma practically whispered. 

“Hey, I’m Kuroo.” Kuroo waved from the other side of Kenma. 

“Nice to meet you.” Samu nodded. “Boys and I are going out after this. You wanna come? Have the whole gang back together.” He wrapped an arm around me and Hoshi. 

“You got smoke?” Hoshi asked. Kenma perked up. 

“Always.” He smirked. 

“We’re in.” Kenma and Hoshi said together.

“Me too.” I laughed and leaned into him. 

“Hello, I’m Toru Oikawa.” His voice made me jump. 

“What’s up, man? Osamu Miya.” Samu shook his hand as he sat down next to him. 

“How do you know Kaori?” Oikawa’s smile was friendly but his eyes said otherwise. I felt Samu tense. Easily reading Oikawa. 

“You got a problem man? I’ve literally known this girl since grade school. Back off.” Sami’s eyes narrowed to slits. We had grown up together. My parents has sent to live with my grandparents when Omi had gotten bad. His panic attacks too much for them to handle with me around too. My grandparents live right down the street from Inarizaki so I had ended up there with Hoshi and Samu and Suna. And at some point we’d grown fairly protective of each other. He was like my brother. What the hell was this moron doing? 

“Toru.” I snapped. “What the fuck do you think your doing?” I growled. 

“Yeah, Shittykawa. What are you doing!?” Kimiko was suddenly standing over him. He yelped. 

“Come on, stupid.” Iwaizumi grabbed and dragged him away. Kimi shot me an your-an-idiot look then walked off too. 

“What was that?” Samu blinked at me. 

“Apparently, a mistake.” I growled. 

“You wanna leave early? Smoke?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Hoshi and Kenma spoke and stood up. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” I stood up too and headed down the bleachers with Samu, Kenma and Hoshi behind me. I didn’t glance back at Oikawa. I just left. 

We were sitting in Samu’s apartment about an hour later. He’d had given me an edible while the other smoked. He knew I wasn’t a huge fan of smoking but still liked to participate. He used to keep edibles around for me. I was laid back on the cough with my head in Hoshi’s lap and my feet wedged behind Samu’s back. 

“So you fucked him, didn’t you?” Hoshi blurted just as Samu took a long drag off his blunt. He started to cough and laugh, leaning forward so my feet weren’t covered anymore. 

“Hey! My feet are cold.” I kicked him lightly and he leaned back. Handing the blunt to Hoshi. “Yeah, I did.” 

“You know they get addicted, Kaori.” Samu said with squinty eyes filled with laughter. Kenma bursted out in giggles.

“Shut up. That’s not my problem.” 

“Why you think I never hit it?” He smirked and I kicked him in the ribs. 

“Because you’re still hopelessly in love with Naiya. And you’re like my brother.” 

“Fuck you, Kaori. I am not.” 

“Bullshit.” Hoshi sang. 

“Okay whatever. We just ignoring the fact Kaori seems a little more angry about this guy acting up like they always do?” Samu pointed out. 

“Oh no we ain’t ignoring that.” Hoshi chuckled. “What happened Kaori? Did he get to you?” 

“I dunno.” I admitted. They all turned to look at me. I shrugged. “He gives good face.” We all erupted into fit of laughter. 

“That’s it huh? All it takes to lock down the infamously unavailable Kaori Sakusa is good face?” Samu choked out around laughter. 

“I mean...it’s more like the best face I’ve ever had. Check it.” I lifted up my t- shirt so they could see the marks on my hips. 

“Oooooooh my god.” Hoshi ran her fingers over them. “No no no. The secret ain’t giving good face.” Hoshi cackled. “No this mother fucker figured out that Kaori, despite her intimidating controlling nature, doesn’t like to be in control in the bedroom. In life, in the pace and tone of the relationship. Yes. She’s in control. So most men let her take over in the bedroom. She is usually the one leaving marks. Not this time. Oh this man has you, Kaori. You fucked. You are about to be addicted.” 

“Oh fuck that.” I rolled my eyes but looking back she wasn’t wrong. Toru had controlled every aspect of what happened last night. Even when I’d been on top he’d set the pace.

“Kaori for once in your life stop trying to be in control of everything.” Hoshi told me. I sighed and checked my watch. 1030 already? I sat up. 

“Fine.” I said. I stood up and threw on my jacket and stomped into my shoes. 

“Where are you going!?” Samu yelled. 

“To lose control.” I said slamming the door behind me.


	3. Destroyed 3

Destroyed- continued

“Hi! I’m Toru Oikawa’s Fiancé. I’m here to surprise him but I don’t have his room number. We haven’t seen each other in a month. Do you think you could help me out!? Please, sir!” I turned my best pleading look to the Hotel manager. He grinned at me. 

“Fine! But don’t tell anyone I told you.” He said typing on his computer. 

“Oh I can’t thank You enough!! You’re amazing!” I gushed over him. He waved me off. 

“Looks like he’s in 527. 5th floor, honey. To the left.” I jumped up and kissed his cheek and ran for the elevator. 

I stopped in my room and changed into my nighty and robe. The nighty was dark blue t-shirt material trimmed in black lace and speckled with tiny white stars. I didn’t bother with underwear. I wrapped my robe around me and rushed back to the elevator. I found the room quickly but stared at the door for a minute. My body and heart screamed at me to knock while my brain told me this was trouble. But really it was two against one here. I knocked loudly on the door in case I was waking him up. 

A moment later the door swung open to a sleepy looking Toru. His glasses were crooked like he’d just thrown them on and he was hunched over. His hair stood up in weird places. He was yawning in the doorway in only his boxers. I smiled at him as the yawn ended and he opened his eyes just barely. They sprang open a moment later. 

“Kaori? What are you doing here?” He said in a sexy sleepy voice. 

“Can I come in?” I asked. 

“Sure.” He reached forward and took my hand. He pulled me into the room and shut the door. He yawned again and walked over the bed with my hand still in his. He let go and crawled into bed, sliding over to the other side so I had room. “I’m going to sleep. Some sex crazed girl kept me up all night last night. I’m tired.” He said, handing me his glasses. I placed them gently on the nightstand and took my robe off. I tossed it onto the chair and crawled into bed with him. He pulled me close and rubbed his face on my chest. 

“And if she’s still sex crazed?” I asked, reaching back to shut off the light. 

“She can wait until morning.” He grumbled into my chest. 

“No kisses or nothing to tide her over?” He shook his head. “Toruuu.” I whined. 

“What if she likes the kiss more than she thinks she should?” 

“She thinks it’s too late for that.” I chuckled. 

“Good.” His hand gripped my chin suddenly and he kissed me. It was a slow burn type of kiss that had me pressing myself against him. He finished the kiss by pulling me on to his chest.

“What are you doing?” I laughed. 

“Sleeping.” 

“Like this?” 

“Yeah. Shut up.” I chuckled and laid my head against his chest. I was shocked but I fell asleep quickly in his arms. 

I woke up to screaming. I sat straight up and heard Toru groan. My phone. It was my phone screaming. I reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand. 

“Yeah?” I mumbled. 

“Kaori, I’m freaking out!” Samu yelled in my ear. 

“Samu, what are you talking about?” I groaned and laid back on the pillows. 

“I called Naiya last night because of you! She’s apparently coming over today!” 

“So? You’ll be fine.”‘I chuckled. Toru rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist. “It’s just Naiya. You’ve known her for years.” 

“Yeah, but you were right. I’m still in love with her. And I’m freaking out.” As he spoke Toru adjusted himself so he was between my legs and started to slide down. My eyes widened and I tried to pull him back up. 

“Relax, Sammie. Since when do you freak oooooh!” I yelped when Toru suddenly buried his face between my legs. “Sweet god.” I groaned. 

“Kaori? Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah I’m fine. Ow!” Toru bit down on my inner thigh 

“Get off the phone.” He mumbled against me. 

“Samu, you got this. I’ve gotta goooooh!! Oh my god.” I ended the call and threw my phone. “What the hell are doing?” I moaned. 

“Eating breakfast.” He said and then did something with his tongue that made my legs shake. My hands gripped his hair and he chuckled.

“Oh god…” I gasped and shoved my hips up.

Toru suddenly sat up and yanked me down towards him. My butt slammed into his thighs. I watched as he pulled his boxers down and slipped into me. He latched onto my hips and fucked me hard. My back arched from the pleasure. When I started to whimper, his hands laced with mine.

“Shhhh, just feel it. I’ve got you. Let go.” He kissed my neck. I closed my eyes. I knew he was asking me to give him control. It wasn’t that easy though. I’d spent my life being in control. I squeezed his hands back and focused on turning off my mind. “I’m right here, Kaori. Let go.”’he whispered huskily. I felt my body relax almost entirely. Pleasure surged through me. My entire body started to shake. Toru’s arms wrapped around me but he kept going. I screamed as the orgasm started to tear through me. Toru groaned in my ear. “That’s it, beautiful. Oh, yes!” His stiffen as I was still riding the aftershocks of the best orgasm of my life. He lowered himself onto my chest and laid kisses across my collar bone. My hands were still clenched tight in the sheets. My body was still lightly shaking. My chest was tight. I sucked in a shaky breath. “Kaori?” He pushed up to look down at me. 

“My chest feels a little tight.” I gasped. 

“Baby, sit up.” He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms so tight around me it hurt. I gasped for breath against his chest. “Shhhh, I’ve got you.” 

“What’s happening?” I whispered. 

“Don’t talk.” 

“Toruuuuu.” I whined. He pushed me back so he could look at my face. He slid his fingers through my hair. I didn’t look at him. 

“Look at me.” He put his thumbs under my chin and lifted my face. “I am here. I’m present. Tell me what you want and it’s yours.” 

“I don’t know.” I whispered staring into his beautiful eyes, looking for a lie. Waiting to see the disengagement I always saw in their eyes. It didn’t come. 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to know right now. But I’m right here when you do.”

“Why?” I whispered. 

“Because I want too.” He smiled and rubbed his hands over my face. His face turned serious. “Kaori, you really are beautiful.”


End file.
